Baggage tags are widely used by airlines and others. A variety of such tags exist. One type of tag has a thermally imprintable outer surface, and a pressure-sensitive adhesive inner surface by which the tag may be adhered to itself, as around a handle.
In Breen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,310 a baggage tag formed of a laminate of multiple layers is disclosed. One layer has a thermally sensitive coating and is preferably highly calendered. A less expensive layer such as kraft paper, is used to sandwich longitudinally running fibers between it and the highly calendered layer. A pressure-sensitive adhesive is disposed on the less expensive layer and is covered by a peelable release strip.
The baggage tag of that application is highly effective in use. However there are circumstances in which thinner, lighter weight and less expensive tag stock would be desirable. It would be desirable to produce such tag stock and to provide an improved method for making such tag stock.